1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise equipment and, more particularly, to a punching and kicking bag particularly adapted for use by martial arts practitioners.
2. Description of the Available Technology
Punching bags or xe2x80x9cheavy bagsxe2x80x9d are well known for general fitness training or boxing. Conventional punching bags are generally cylindrical in shape having a canvas cover filled with stuffing material. These bags are generally hung from the ceiling and used for punching or kicking exercises. However, such conventional punching bags are not well adapted for martial arts training. Typically, such conventional bags are machine stuffed and therefore are too hard for simulating realistic punching or kicking exercises. Additionally, such cylindrically shaped bags are not representative of typical human body angles and, therefore, do not allow for realistic punching and kicking exercises. Further, conventional bags are not well adapted for ground fighting techniques, since they are typically hung well above the floor. Also, such conventional bags are not well suited to practice trapping and blocking exercises or simulated weapons attacks. Additionally, conventional bags are not well adapted for practicing the different fighting stances and attack styles found in different martial arts systems.
Attempts have been made to overcome some of the limitations of conventional punching bags. For example, water core bags have been developed which present a more realistic feel when struck. However, such water core bags do not overcome the limitations of poor striking angles and poor trapping and blocking training inherent in conventional bags.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a martial arts training bag having improved kicking and punching angles and also a realistic feel when struck. It would also be advantageous if such a martial arts training bag could be used for different fighting techniques, such as long range, short range and ground fighting techniques, and also for use by practitioners at different skill levels and with different body types. It would further be advantageous to provide a martial arts training bag which could be used to practice trapping and blocking exercises and simulated weapons attacks.
A martial arts training bag is provided having an upper portion and a lower portion. The bag preferably includes a core of material, such as dried bean pebbles, surrounded by a foam liner and an outer covering. The upper portion of the bag may include one or more spaced apart and extensible arms, upper and lower head targets, target spots, a removable high kick device and/or a removable lance device. An annular striking ring generally separates the upper portion of the bag from the lower portion. The lower portion includes a tapered, preferably frusto-conical, region with an extension or post extending downwardly therefrom. A hook, such as a spring hook, is preferably attached to the top of the bag and may be used to hang the bag in conventional manner.
In another embodiment, the martial arts training bag of the invention includes a bag having one or more extensible arms, one or more head targets and may include target spots. A lance assembly may be removably attached to the bag. An annular striking ring generally separates the upper portion of the bag from the lower portion. The lower portion includes a tapered, substantially frusto-conical region carried on a base. The base is preferably hollow and may be filled with ballast material, such as water or sand.
A complete understanding of the invention will be obtained from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein like reference characters identify like parts throughout.